Shadow of the Colossus
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Rock Lee's beloved Gaara is sacrificed due to a cursed fate. He brings him to the temple of Dormin to bring him back. Direct from Game LeeGaa LeeXGaara Yaoi Seme Lee Uke Gaara *WARNING* Rated M for blood, violence, and sexual themes.


**Shadow of the Colossus**

* * *

><p>"No! Please! Don't kill him!" Lee screamed at Emon, the leader of the village. "His fate has been sealed Lee. He has become the cursed sacrifice to appease the gods." Emon told Lee as he took the knife in his hand and held it to Gaara's heart. "Please! Take me instead! Why him? Why!" Tears flew from Lee's face as he tried to lunge forwards to save his lover. Emon held a hand in a 'stop' form and guards grabbed and held Lee back. "Let me go! Nhg… Gaara!" Lee managed to reach a hand out towards his beloved. "May you rest in peace, and may the gods accept your sacrifice worthy." Emon spoke.<p>

Gaara on his knees looked up at Lee "Good-bye Lee…" "NOOOOO!" Lee screamed as Emon plunged the dagger into Gaara's heart.

Gaara coughed only once as blood began to fall from the wound and his mouth. Lee could see the life in his lover's eyes slipping away. Emon removed the knife and stood back as Gaara fell to the floor, blood soon soaking the ground. Lee was speechless as he watched Gaara fall; it was like watching it in slow motion. The sound of Gaara's body hitting the floor echoed in his mind as the tears flowed like waterfalls down his face. A chocked sob emitted from Lee "…Gaara…?" He tried to call out to his lover softly.

The guards and Emon soon left when they named Gaara officially dead. Lee, however, stayed kneeled next to his fallen lover. His tears hit the ground mixing with Gaara's blood. This was his entire fault. He wanted to hold hands with his boyfriend in public for a short time, but that is all that it took.

* * *

><p>Gaara was already considered to be somewhat of the devil thanks to his hair color. Red. The color of blood, fire and roses. Lee for one loved the color of his hair. It made him look unique in his eyes, and most of all beautiful. They have managed to keep their relationship a secret; only seeing each other in public every week, and becoming romantic when they were locked away in a house. But once they caught them, it was all over for them. They grabbed Gaara calling him the "cursed one" as they dragged him to Emon's temple. I tried to tell them that it was just an accident that our hands touched, but they didn't take that as an answer as they decided to sacrifice him.<p>

* * *

><p>Lee touched Gaara's face gently, he was already so cold. "Gaara…" Lee sobbed once more before letting out a scream of agony, his head pointed to the sky. Lee stood breathing hard as he looked at Gaara's lifeless body angrily. How dare they do this! How dare they defy my lover's body with such disrespect!<p>

Then it struck him. The forbidden land! Yes, he heard stories ever since he was a child about the cursed land. It is foretold that the ruler of the land, and evil horned demonic beast, named Dormin could resurrect the dead back to life. Lee looked back down at Gaara; his skin was turning almost a pure white since he was so pale while he had life. Yes. He would have to at least try! He has nothing to lose. Since he has just lost everything within a single stab wound to the heart. Lee dried his tears and gently kneeled to pick his lover up bridle style. His trusty steed, Agro, was over in the field eating grass. Lee looked in his direction "Agro!" Ears perked up the sound of his master and his name. With a spring in his step Agro cantered his way up to his master. Ears then pulled back as Agro's nose touched Gaara's lifeless hand. Lee watched as Agro bowed his head. It looked like Agro knew that Gaara was gone, and was mourning for the loss of his master's partner. "Don't worry Agro… We will get him back." As if Agro knew what he was saying, he perked his ears right back up again happily. Lee placed Gaara gently onto Agro's back and mounted himself.

Lee knew that the only way to enter the shrine of the forbidden land is to have the ancient sword of light. That sword is being kept and protected at Emon's temple. He had to get it.

Lee kicked Agro into a full blown gallop as he held onto the cold body of his deceased lover. His current gaze; set onto the temple of Emon.

* * *

><p>Lee slowed to a canter when he was in close proximity to the castle. He noticed guards standing in front of the entrance; he had to find another way in. Lee then noticed a vine growing on the side of the building. Lee led Agro to the side and stopped in front of the ivy. He dismounted and turned to Agro. "Keep him safe for me, boy." Lee knew that Agro would follow directions well, and, naturally, Agro is very protective of Gaara. Lee turned and began to climb the ivy up the wall.<p>

When at the top, he looked down inside of the castle and began to descend. Lee's feet hit the ground quietly and he began to go in search for the ancient sword. He eventually came upon double doors that were decorated heavily in gold plate. Lee opened it slowly and peeked in. He then saw a sword that was sheathed in the middle of a shrine. Quickly, Lee grabbed the sword, and took off towards the ivy that he descended from and began to climb back up it. When atop the wall, he clicked his teeth and Agro whinnied softly. Lee took the leap of faith and leapt from the wall, he was off by a couple of feet from landing on Agro's back "Agro!" With quick reflexes Agro jerked to the side, catching Lee right on top of his back. "Hey what was that?" A guard heard Lee scream and turned the corner to see Lee with the ancient sword. "He's stealing the sword! Get him!" Lee kicked Agro hard, making him rear "Heyaa Agro!" with that he galloped off. Lee looked back and saw that the guards were trying to hit him with arrows. He turned back around facing backwards on the horse "Agro lead!" Lee pulled out his own bow and arrow and aimed at one of the guards. He let the arrow go and it hit its target. Lee then noticed that the cavalry began to fallow him. "Shit…" Lee huffed "Agro out of town, now!" Agro's stride turned high and he whinnied loudly, galloping faster. Lee began to aim again towards the guards that were trying to shoot him down. Lee aimed for the horse's legs to make them fall. Arrow one hit a horse in the left portion of the chest and the horse halted and began to buck wildly. Arrow two hit another horse in the leg; the horse buckled under the pain and flew forwards making the guard fly forward and hit the ground with a thud. The last arrow he managed to hit a horse in the face, which fell onto his side dead. There were at least five other horsemen behind that last one and they all tripped over each other due to the dead animal that suddenly dropped in their path. Lee chuckled once as he knew that there was no catching him now. Lee turned back towards the front of the horse "Heyaa Agro, heyaa!"

And as Lee entered the forest region, the guards left standing only heard the fading hoof beats of Agro as they knew that the thief got away.

* * *

><p>Lee galloped through the forest, noticing a pond; he stopped at it to give Agro a drink. "Whoa Agro." Lee pulled Agro to a halt and allowed the loyal horse to drink. Now the only problem was that he had no clue where the forbidden land was. Lee looked down at his lover once more and frowned sadly. He reached into one of the saddle bags and took out a blanket; he wrapped Gaara around the soft fabric. Lee couldn't see Gaara like this anymore. So with a heavy heart, Lee covered Gaara's face with the blanket and held him close. "I will bring you back… I promise…"<p>

Then suddenly, a bright light flashed in his face. Lee covered his eyes with his arm "W-what the…?" Lee peaked through his fingers and saw that it was the sword that was lighting up within its sheath. With a cautious hand, he unsheathed the sword and held it to the sky. With that there were beams of light spreading out in all directions from the sword. Lee turned to a different direction and noticed that the beams were brought closer together. With curiosity, Lee turned Agro until the beams of light met into a single ray of light pointing in a direction. "Could this be the way?" Lee spoke to himself. Agro began to walk in the direction the light gathered without Lee's guidance. He knew that this had to be the right way. Lee looked at the back of Agro's neck "Agro… Good boy." Agro shook his head happily and whinnied in response.

* * *

><p>They eventually walked upon a path that lead up the side of a steep cliff. While walking along its ridges, Lee noticed an eagle flying past them towards their goal. A huge castle like structure in the distance. Lee stopped Agro to get a better look at the shrine. With that he looked down at the wrapped body of his boyfriend; anger filled his heart as he mutely shook it away and continued walking the cliff. As he looked ahead of the path he saw a gap in the road. He pulled Agro to a stop and clicked him to walk backwards. With a powerful kick, Lee urged the horse to a quick gallop and they leaped over the large gap in the road, managing to crumble a few rocks to their doom over the cliff with their landing close to the edge. Lee looked back at the gap, happy he didn't end up with the same fate as the rocks that fell. He looked back at the path ahead and began walking once more.<p>

The side of a cliff soon turned into a beautiful forest. As the walking continued, Lee put the sword up once more; using the little light from the gaps in the leafs, he managed to point to the correct direction to the shrine. Flashbacks played in his mind, over and over. Lee could still hear his lovers body hit the ground echoing loudly in his head. This only made him clutch onto the dead body tighter as he closed his eyes, letting a couple of tears fall. With Lee in distraught, Agro decided to take the lead and walk in the direction the light shown, making them wrap around a gorgeous scenery of a pond.

Forest turned into plains as it soon began to rain. Lee was just going to walk along it, but it soon became too heavy. Lee walked under some rocks that provided shelter from the pounding of the rain. With Lee still atop Agro, he noticed his destination taunting him from, still, a distance away. He watched his goal, with eyes of determination. He knew that he had to stay mounted, just in case those guards came back to try and stop them; he could just take off in a gallop quickly.

The rain stopped a few hours later, and Lee continued to walk this traitorous path to save his love. The plains seemed to go on forever as he continued to walk. It looked like his destination would never come to him. But alas, he finally saw a huge stone gate approaching. Determination flew back at Lee as he made it to the narrow opening of the gate and walked on through. As Lee's eyes fixated on the bright light from the dark of the tunnel, he could see something in the distance. When he finally walked through the gates tunnel entrance he saw it. An elongated bridge that connected the cliff he was on to the shrine he had been searching for. Lee had to stop to admire the accursed land. It was beautiful. Lee looked around for miles and miles of terrain. No wonder this land was sacred. If humans touched it, it would end up destroying this beautiful scenery. The only structure that looked man made was the huge shrine built in the middle of this land. Although, this structure was said to be built by the gods to seal "Dormin". With another glance at the wrapped up body, Lee pursued onwards across the enormous bridge towards his goal.

The shrine soon became bigger and bigger the closer Lee got to it. He could see birds ahead circling the massive structure. Eventually Lee came in front of the door. He was about to stop, but it opened by itself invitingly. It almost seemed like the building itself wanted to invite Lee inside. Agro's ears pulled back frightened at the sudden door opening itself. He whinnied loudly and spooked to the left stopping himself. Lee acknowledged the scare, but kicked Agro on to continue to walk inside of the building.

As Lee entered through the doorway, he looked back, as Agro continued walking forwards, to see that his only light source ended up closing up behind him, echoing loudly through the stone walls. Now, there was no escape.

Lee blindly continued through the dark tunnel like entrance, eventually getting to a little bit brighter section of the shrine. He found himself at the top of a spiral, ramp-like staircase. Agro shyed at first about going down on such a narrow path, but Lee once again kicked him onto walking the staircase ahead.

When Agro's feet finally touched solid ground he whinnied happily. Lee, however, was far from it. At the bottom of the staircase was a shallow pool. He eyed it oddly as he continued around it to go into the much larger section of the shrine.

The room was now much brighter as he could clearly see the source of it shine from a circular hole in the ceiling. As Agro walked on, Lee took a moment to look at the odd looking statues that aligned the walls on each side of the hallway. Agro walked into the bright light that came from above and Lee stopped him right in the middle of it. Agro whinnied at the sudden change from darkness to light, as he started to tap dance in place softly as Lee dismounted. Lee noticed an alter in the middle of the balcony of the shrine. Lee grabbed Gaara gently from Agro's back and carried him up to the shrines alter. He laid Gaara down on the alter and quickly removed his blanket from him, for the master of this domain to see what Lee wants. With that, he looked back at his beloved once more, reminding him what his true goal is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That place... began from the resonance of intersecting points... They are memories replaced by ens and naught and etched into stone. Blood, young sprouts, sky-and the one with the ability to control beings created from light... In that world, it is said that if one should wish it one can bring back the souls of the dead... ...But to trespass upon that land is strictly forbidden... ~Emon<strong>_

* * *

><p>As Lee stared almost endlessly into the closed lids of his dead lover, he heard what sounded like squishing sounds. He knew that it wasn't wet when he walked earlier, so when he heard Agro, whinny out of fright, he turned to witness these shadow-like figures emerging from the ground. As Agro backed away for safety, Lee knew that these monsters were a threat. From the knowledge that he read about on the sword, he knew that all dark magic and evil can be slain by just the light emitted from the sword. So with that, Lee pulled out the sacred blade and held it towards the light. The sword began to glow and soon the dark shadows blew away like sand in a windstorm. After the beasts were slain, Lee heard thundering from up above and soon a deep, powerful, ominous voice was heard from the opening in the ceiling.<p>

"Hmm? Thou possesses the Ancient Sword?" "So thou art mortal..."

Lee looked up to where the sound was coming from "Are you Dormin? I was told that in this place at the end of the world-*Lee sheaths his sword*-there exists a being who can control the souls of the dead."

"Thou art correct... We are the one known as Dormin..." The blanket that was wrapped around Gaara blew away from the gust of wind that would appear out of the opening every time the voice spoke.

"He was sacrificed for he has a cursed fate. -*Lee looks back at Gaara*- Please, I need you to bring back his soul..." Lee turns his gaze back at the voice.

The voice chuckles at Lee's words "That young man's soul? Souls that are once lost cannot be reclaimed... Is that not the law of mortals?" Lee looked at Gaara once more and bowed his head shamefully. So… He can't bring him back? "With that sword, however... it may not be impossible."

Lee looked back up quickly "Really?"

The voice spoke again "That is of course, if thou manage to accomplish what we askest."

Determination fired in Lee's eyes as he asked "What do I have to do?"

The wind blew towards the hallway from where Lee came as if the voice is pointing in that direction. "Behold the idols that stand along the wall... Thou art to destroy all of them. But those idols cannot be destroyed by the mere hands of a mortal..."

What Dormin proposed sunk Lee's heart slightly. If a mortal is unable to destroy all of the statues, then how is he going to bring Gaara back? Almost pleadingly, Lee asked "Then what am I to do?"

"In this land there exist colossi that are the incarnations of those idols. If thou defeat those colossi-the idols shall fall."

Lee absorbed the information like a sponge "I understand."

Wind blew back at Lee and his beloved once more, a little more forcefully this time, making Gaara's hair flutter in the wind "But heed this, the price you pay may be heavy indeed."

Lee kept his determined gaze on the sky. Every fiber of his being, told him that his own life would have to be exchanged for this resurrection. "It doesn't matter." He said without a care for himself.

There was a pause from the voice "Very well..."

"Raise thy sword by the light... and head to the place where the sword's light gathers... There, thou shalt find the colossi thou art to defeat."

Looking at Gaara's body once more, Lee touched Gaara's cheek gently, and leaned forward and captured those soft pale lips in one last kiss. He knew that no one was here to stop him. Lee pulled back and looked back into the closed lids of his lover. "I love you, Gaara…"

With that, Lee walked back to Agro and mounted. He kicked into a walk and went to the middle of the circle in the ceiling and stopped.

**Lee knew that this… was just the beginning.**


End file.
